The New Generation
by PrimaJ887
Summary: This should've been simple: Raise the new Dragons without much interferrance. But, Kimiko's pregnant. New villans are out to get them. It's not exactly what they expected... Major RxK
1. One Happy Family

OMG HAPPY VERY BELATED ROYAL WEDDING DAY! :) Omg Princess Kate's dress was sooo beautiful and Pippa was workin dat dress! lol theres my southerness coming out of me... Anyway, congradulations to the OCs and authors who made them! :p Everyone is introduced in this chappie- the dragons, wives, and villans.

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs (the children)... the rest belong to everyone else! I also don't own Xiaolin Showdown!

"Okay..." Kimiko bit the side of her bottom lip. "We need ten eggs, onions, and tomatoes for the omelets. The kids won't eat anything with eggs so we'll just make pancakes for them and put out a bottle of formula for the baby in case she wakes up early today."

"Um..."

"Just let me take care of breakfast."

"Gladly."

Rai grinned, collapsing on a seat at the rectangular table. He watched his girlfriend maneuver back and forth in the kitchen, clanging pans and plates together. Kimiko babbled to him about how glad she was that her Papa had sent kitchen remodelers to the temple so now cooking was an easy task. His mind was somewhere else though; in the mornings was when she was the most beautiful to him- no makeup, wavy black hair, visible sapphire eyes. His emerald eyes watched her every movement before he silently came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

"Not now, Rai." The Japanese girl sighed as the Brazilian rested his head in the crook of her neck. "Wh-"

Just then, the sound of thudding footsteps echoed down the hall. Kimiko and Rai both separated, focusing on the breakfast they were making.

"Good morning, everyone." A British voice yawned. His master beamed, glancing over her shoulder.

Clad in only black sweatpants and a loose white t-shirt, Brad Maxwell Jenner rubbed his deep brown eyes lazily as he slumped in a chair. He bowed his head respectfully when Kimiko looked back at him. At fourteen, Brad showed all of the qualifications of a leader though sometimes he too things too seriously.

Right behind Brad came in Rai's apprentice, Kennedy Marie Larsen. With her bubbly blue eyes and curly blonde hair just below her shoulders, she was a typical American beauty. Kennedy was a feisty little thing even though sometimes she came off as bipolar. Giggling, she waved to Brad, who was frantically brushing down his sandy blonde bangs and pulling out a chair for the blond.

"Such a gentleman." The thirteen year old commented as Brad smiled weakly.

"Lovebird alert!" A voice exclaimed loudly. Leaning in the doorway was Ryan Brendan Miller, Clay's prot g . Fixing his spiky brown hair, the jokester of the group smirked at the two. "It's only been a week and I hear wedding bells"

Brad shushed him only to have Ryan laugh and sit on the opposite side of the two. The fourteen year old's green eyes sparkled evilly and he opened his mouth to say something until...

"Can't you give the two a break, Ry?" Rose Dawson questioned with a smirk on her face. She was everyone's apprentice as confusing as it sounds; Rose could bend all of the elements. With incredible power comes incredible beauty and she was living proof. Her black hair flowed to her shoulders with green streaks to match her stunning eyes.

"Actually, I can't Rosie." A smiling Ryan replied.

"Don't call me that!" Rose cried but the smile on her face made her sound unconvincing. He just rolled his eyes as she took a seat next to him.

"They sound like us." Kimiko whispered to Rai as quietly as she could. He chuckled.

The oldest of them walked in then, brushing down her straight black hair with a blue streak. She was the calmest of the five and her greyish blue eyes complimented that. Being Omi's apprentice, she preferred water to anything else. Ironically, her name was River Akira Cascade.

"Mornin' Rivie." The Dragon of Earth greeted. Calmer than anyone else, River smacked the back of his head as she came to her seat.

"Don't give me a nickname." She ordered.

Kimiko wore a smile on her face as she passed out the omelets to the Dragons. When they were all together, they gave off family vibes. The bickering just made it better. Only one thing bothered her about these moments.

"Will we ever be a family, Rai?" She murmured, keeping a distance between their bodies. She wanted to close the distance, to hug him and kiss him.

"I don't know." He whispered to her. The words of Master Fung several years before echoed in their heads.

Dragons aren't meant to fall in love with each other. They're here to protect the Earth when no one else can.

The wail of a baby broke their concentration. A woman with exhausted brown eyes and dark brown hair put up with chopsticks entered the kitchen, cradling a five month old baby in her arms.

"Can you pass me her baby bottle please?" Eunbi, Omi's wife, pleaded. Kimiko handed it to her with a sad smile. Eunbi thanked her shyly as she took a seat next to Kennedy.

"Aw, is Tempest okay?" The Dragon of Wind leaned over slightly to see the baby's face. Her pitch black eyes gazed up at her mother with her chubby hands tangled in her curly dark brown hair. Tempest had her mother's creamy skin but Omi's almond shaped eyes.

"Yes she's fine." Eunbi grinned, keeping her eyes locked on her child. "She just likes throwing a fit in the mornings when her father and Master Fung leave to meditate."

"What's her full name?" River asked curiously while she smiled a small smile at Tempest.

"Tempest Omia Hong." Eunbi replied. It looked like she rolled her eyes. "Omi wanted her to be named after him."

"Shocking," Brad said sarcastically. Kennedy giggled again.

Suddenly, shrieks that only little girls could muster sounded from the hallway. There was laughter from a little boy before footsteps echoed.

"Daddy, Matt dumped water on me again!" One little girl shouted. There was the sound of struggling before Estelle Bailey stormed in with her two blond haired blueish green eyed daughters. Clay followed close behind, carrying his blonde haired green eyed son.

"If you pull another stunt like that you're in big trouble, Mathew Bailey." Estelle warned as they all sat down at the table. Lucy and Camry, the twins, were soaked from head to toe with water. Matt looked to his father for help but he only shook his head. Holding back a smile, Kimiko handed out breakfast to the Bailey family, kissing each of the kids on their foreheads.

"Rai, can you get Omi and Master Fung before they starve?" Kimiko asked. He nodded and walked off, glancing at his girlfriend as if he wanted to kiss her. She sighed. The room had filled with casual conversation. Brad and Kennedy involuntarily flirted; Ryan made fun of them with the input of River and Rose. Estelle, Lucy, and Camry talked to Eunbi about her daughter. Matt asked his daddy about what he did wrong. Kimiko smiled to herself.

What could go wrong?

XXXXXXXXXX

"The Xiaolin Dragons think they're in the clear... That nothing can ruin their perfect little lives now. If only they knew they were wrong." A dark chuckled followed. "My luck has unfortunately run out. But that doesn't mean I can't teach and pass my knowledge onto someone else. Two people exactly. My mission is being passed onto you. I want the both of you to destroy the Dragons. Every single one of them, including their children. Can I count on you for this important task?"

A black and white figure rose from the ground. His blood red eyes were fixed admirably on the speaker.

"You can..." Kuroge Hisagi replied evilly, smiling for once.

Another figure rose from the ground as well. In a black sleeveless shirt, jeans, and a cape that fell to the floor, he didn't seem all that dangerous. But his lightning blue eyes and matching spiky hair sent a clear message to stay away.

"I guess," Zane, the ultimate cold blooded warrior, said emotionlessly. "But that speech would've been way more impressive if you didn't write it on your hand."

"HOW DID YOU SEE THAT!"

"I see everything." Once again, Zane was emotionless.

"Whatever, as long as your helping me."

He chuckled coldly as Kuroge rolled his eyes.

"They won't know what the hell hit them..."

Congrats to everyone who made it in! :) If you don't like they way I'm portraying your character than feel free to PM me and give me some pointers. Oh and to the author who created Rose Dawson, I don't know much about the darkness light thing so I had her bend all of the elements. If that's not okay then send me a PM, okay? :p I have the next five chapters written up and I'll be updating every weekend! Hope you enjoyed it. Love you all!

~Whit~ 


	2. Truth or Dare

...

...

..

.

I'M SO FREAKING SORRY! :( I feel lyk a rly bad author for my too long delay! I went to a friend of mines party and drank this berry drink and had a severe allergic reaction! I was in the hospital for a long long time (or it seemed that way for me). I'm sooo sorry! :(

Anyway, next weekend (to make up for the time I lost) I'll be updating three whole chapters :) luv ya'll

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHIN!

Oh and to the annoying ass who keeps fuckin reviewing me with 'UP-FREAKIN-DATE' and other meaningless bullshit, if you review my story one more time w/ out a pen name and act more obnoxious and annoying than my little brother, I will personally disable the anonymous reviews. Got it? Good.

"Are you sure you're not sensing anything, Dojo?"

"For the fourth time, I'm positive it was a false alarm!"

Silence ensued in the hallway for a couple minutes as he slithered out.

"I'M SO BORED!"

"Shut up, Ryan!"

Kennedy, who was one to switch personalities faster than the snap of a finger, glared right into Ryan's green eyes. She crossed her arms over her semi flat chest and brushed a blond curl from her face.

"Looks like someone's bipolar..." The spiky headed teen retorted.

The thirteen year old lunged, her nails beared like sharp claws. Before she could scratch Ryan to pint sized bits, Brad caught her by the waist and pulled tiny Kennedy against himself. She kicked and flung her arms and screeched until she realized that he was restraining her.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Flirting again!"

"Okay we need to find a game to play or something!" River exclaimed, throwing herself between the three. "Something that won't make Kennedy kill Ry."

"Aww, so you do care about me," The fourteen year old cooed, twirling her green and black hair between his fingers. Blushing, she smacked him away.

"How about Truth or Dare?" River suggested. "I've never played that before."

The Dragons all exchanged a long glance.

"I'm going first!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"She really seems to like cherry blossoms," Eunbi commented of Tempest, who was staring intently at the flower in her tiny hands. "Maybe her middle name should've been Blossom or Cherry."

"Omia was the much better decision." Omi, who was at the top of the tree, replied. "What type of child would not want to be named after her great father?"

Rolling her eyes, she brought herself up from the ground with her baby in her arms. Tempest smiled at her Mom as she reached a chubby, dimples hand to her face, cooing. The mother kissed her daughter's hand and watched her smile wider.

"Do you love us Omi?"

"What?"

"Do you love us?"

Omi descended from the tree top but stayed on the lowest branch so he could stay at eye level with his beautiful wife. Her chocolate brown eyes bore into his and even her hair was out of its normal chopsticks, cascading down to her chest in gentle waves.

"Why do you question my love for you and Tempest?" He asked, brushing her hair from her face as her cheeks flushed pink.

"I'm not questioning that," Eunbi looked towards the ground. "I just wanted to ask."

The monk sighed before lifting her head and kissing her soft lips. Eunbi's shoulder's relaxed and kissed him back.

"I hope that will answer your question."

"It does."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tangled in the sheets, their bare bodies were close together. She could feel his heart beating from under than palm of her hands, the way he kept his hand under her thigh while her knee was at his waist. His head rested over hers as the palm of his hand caresses her lower back. After what just happened, her head was blurred with blissful clouds.

If only this wasn't a secret...

"We have to get up," She whispered to Raimundo, pushing against his chest. A rush flew threw her body as the Brazilian's lips crashed down into hers for a brief second, which turned into several brief minutes. Kimiko thought she might have a heart attack.

"I'm... serious..." The Japanese woman managed to moan between kisses.

"You don't sound like it," Raimundo groaned, rolling on top of her.

And her head filled with clouds again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy, I don't wanna take a nap." Camry protested.

"Yea!" Lucy backed her sister.

"Well, don't ya'll wanna be big and strong?" Clay questioned his daughters, who were held in both of his arms. "Naps help that."

Camry and Lucy didn't protest but laid their heads on his shoulders. The Texan smiled widely as he finally placed them into their beds. Kissing both of their foreheads, he shut the door as quietly as possible.

"Estelle, I-" He was cut short by the sight he saw. His wife rested in their bed with her arms wrapped around Matt as they slept quietly. Clay just smiled to himself even wider and sat next to them. He brushed her hair from her tiny face, resting a hand on her cheek.

Have you ever just noticed how lucky you are.

Clay had the life most men would kill for- a gorgeous wife, a son who takes after him, two equally gorgeous twin daughters that he knew he'd have to protect from the boys one day. Clay dwelled on this as he fell asleep by his family.

R&R

~Whit~


End file.
